Guardians and Slayers and Magic, Oh My!
by Dhampirs And Slayers
Summary: Rose and Co. and The Scoobies are in town at the same time, so they're bound to run into each other. When there is a rise in vampire attacks in the area the two groups team up and save the town.


**Authors Note:** This is the first fan fiction I have ever written, so comments and advice are definitely appreciated. I decided to do a VA/Buffy crossover because I am in love with them and they both have kickass female characters. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss. I only wish I came up with a world as awesome as those two.

* * *

Chapter 1. Rose's POV

Being away from the court gave us a sort of air of freedom.

It's nice being away, especially away from court politics; those royals can get on your nerves. Sometimes you just wanna knock some sense into them. But I know from personal experience that yelling at them and calling them things like a 'sanctimonious bitch' doesn't really work that well. So it was definitely nice to have a chance to get away. I haven't really had much freedom since my solo trip to Russia, but that was quite an intense trip.

We weren't on a break that you would expect. Instead of living it up in expensive Moroi hotels and spas, we decided to get away from everything and go to some suburb that nobody would expect us to be in. I wouldn't mind going to a place with room service and spas, but it was all too much like the court. The group of us that was here doesn't seem like your average group to go on vacation together, but it makes complete sense to us. Lissa and Christian are her, which means Dimitri and myself automatically come along. Jill is here and Eddie, her guardian has accompanied her. And then there's Adrian, who I'm pretty sure came along just for something to do.

Things have settled down from the craziness of the part couple of years that we got away with three guardians and a fire user protecting Lissa, Jill and Adrian. Though we were told that back up wouldn't be too far away in case of an emergency. Well with Lissa being the Queen, we couldn't be completely free of the court. But I guess we should be grateful we were allowed out at all.

I still can't believe that my best friend is actually the Queen of the Moroi world. We just nominated Lissa to gain more time in clearing my name. It was only a couple of years ago that we were two young girls who had run away from school and had no idea what we were gonna do in the future and now here we are; she's the Queen and I'm one of the royal guardians. Christian who used to be avoided like the plague is now respected and is starting to be accepted into elite royal circles, dating the Queen would do that to a person. Also more fire users are standing up in the fight against the Strigoi thanks to him. Those two are quite an opposite pair, but they couldn't be more in love, they'll probably get married soon.

That brings me to Dimitri, one of the best guardians in the world, who has been assigned to Christian and he's also my boyfriend. We've had a long run to get here and now things are great. But I don't care what Yeva says; there are definitely no wedding bells in the near future for us, nope, not for years at least. And the worst part is that Dimitri agrees with his grandmother. So not gonna happen.

Eddie, Jill's guardian and one of my closest friends is here also. Officially he's here protecting Jill, but he's here for fun to, though you wouldn't know it when looking at him. After our friend Mason died in a Strigoi attack, he's taken his job very seriously and is a great guardian. Jill is a newer addition to our group. She was a younger student at St. Vladimir's, but we later found out that she is Lissa's younger half sister from her dad's side. At first Lissa and Jill had a very strained relationship, but lately the two have been starting to get along better. We're hoping they'll have more time in this trip to bond and get to know each other better.

Adrian rounds out our group. Things were very awkward between us the months after our break up. But now he seems to be moving on. I'm pretty sure there's something going on between him and Sydney, though I haven't asked and I won't mention it (the whole Moroi/human thing). Sydney is an Alchemist I met in Russia. These days she works in America, I'm pretty sure it's by something Abe, who also happens to be my dad did. Right now she's off on a mission or Alchemist thing.

Things have been pretty quiet lately, so that's why we decided to have a break, but of course all good things come to an end.

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

"Who's phone?" asked Dimitri.

"Mine", I replied and grabbed my phone off the table next to the couch.

"It's Sydney", I said to the group and answered my phone.

"Hey Sydney, what's up?"

"Hey Rose, I know you're all taking a break, but I think you need to know this". I recognized that tone in her voice and instantly moved into Guardian mode. Dimitri and Eddie sensed the change and did the same.

"Need to know what?"

"There's been a huge rise in what looks like to be Strigoi attacks in the area you're staying in"

"Well didn't we choose a great place to stay. Hold on a sec", I pressed a button on my phone and put it down on the coffee table.

"You're on speakerphone now", I said to Sydney

"Hey everyone, I was just saying to Rose that there had been a huge rise in Strigoi-like attacks in the area you're in"

"You're right, we did choose a great place", Christian said to me.

Sydney continued, "There have been at least four reports of wounds to the neck and severe blood loss".

"Did any of the victims survive", Dimitri asked Sydney.

"No, each one was found dead and didn't, you know, rise again"

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to check this out, can you send us the information you have?" I asked Sydney.

"Sure, who's email should I send it to?"

"You can send it to mine", Adrian piped in. Huh, I guess they must've swapped email address already.

"Where have the attacks taken place in the town?" asked Dimitri

"They seem to be on the edges of the residential area"

"We'll start looking there"

We disconnected the call and set to work.

"So much for our break", said Lissa.


End file.
